Evil Goes Wild/Transcript
Skarr: Sir, we have SPORK fighters incoming at nine o'clock. *'Hector': Prepare for battle! What's wrong with our troops? They are running around like a pack of idiots! What was that? *'Skarr': That was just engines blowing up. I'm out of here! *'Hector': Halt! I order you back to your posts! COWARDS! Fired! You're all fired! You worthless bunch of sissies! sees a mountain Mommy! *'Camper': So, son, that's how the muskrat got his name. What the? Stay back, son. *'Hector': Wha-who? Where am I? Lasers? *'Forest Ranger': Come out with your paws up! You know the law. Wild bears are not allowed to fraternize with park guests. *'Hector': But, I'm not a... I-I can explain. I'm unarmed, literally! was tagged by a tranquilizer dart *'Forest Ranger': Hahaha! Hahahahahahaha! *'Hector': Curse you, park ranger! *'Forest Ranger': Hahahahahahahahahaha! *'Hector': What happened? What was that? Boskov, look out! We are being attacked by... sees the peanuts peanuts being thrown by little children? What a stinking day! I wind up a cute attraction at a petting zoo. *'Stomach': Peanuts! Peanuts are salty and good! *'Hector': There must be a way out of this dump. What was that? Who are you? sees a bear Boskov, do something! roars at the bear Wait! bears growl at each other What are you doing? bear smells Boskov's butt What's going on...AH! What is going on back there? Hey. Something strange is going on here. Wait. It looks like plans of some sort. Bears... pic-a-nic baskets? Boskov, do you realize what's going here? The high security, the armored guards, the elaborate plans. These bears are running their own organized crime ring. So alert, so professional. Just the kind of soldiers I always wanted. It's time to get me a new army. Boskov, prepare to translate. Ahem. repeats him Oh, Mr. Bear... *'Boskov': Roar, roar, roar, roar. *'Bear': Roar? *'Hector': Let's get down to business. Now, I see that you have plans to steal pic-a-nic baskets. *'Boskov': Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar, roar, roar roar, roar. *'Hector': Now, that's all fine and good and you should be very proud of yourselves. *'Boskov': Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar, roar. *'Hector': But pic-a-nic baskets are small potatoes. *'Boskov': Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar. *'Hector': Why, we bears should be running this forest, not the humans! *'Bear': Roar, roar? *'Hector': Humph. We are the true kings of the forest! And I shall lead us to victory! *'Boskov': Roar, roar, roar! *'Hector': Follow me, brothers! To honor! To glory! To... um... I... *'Stomach': To a free lunch! *'Hector': To a free lunch! *'Boskov': Roar roar roar roar roar! *'Hector': Hector Con Carne is back in business! Today, this rotten state park. Tomorrow, the world! Muahahaha! *'Camper': Hey, Timmy. Would you like some more lima beans? *'Timmy': Yeah, please! *'Camper': What was that? It sounds like... *'Hector': Alright, bucko. *'Camper': BEARS! *'Hector': Relinquish your pic-a-nic baskets, my good man. Resistance is futile. Now, don't make any sudden moves! Just hand over the goods. Hehehe. *'Ranger': Good work, boys. Hold it right there, bears! *'Hector': Oh, no! The big, mean park ranger! Whatever shall I do? *'Ranger': Now, listen, bear! *'Hector': No, you listen, buster! There's a new force to reckon with in this park. Me! Hector Con Carne! Get 'em, boys! Hahahahaha! I love it when a plan comes together. It makes me feel... naughty. Alright, now, Mr. Ranger. March! Wow, so this is what's like to be on the winning side. And to think, I'll never again have to deal with bumbling fools like... *'Ghastly': Calling the chief! Come in, chief! *'Hector': Major Doctor Ghastly? *'Ghastly': Thank goodness we found you. We thought you were a goner. *'Hector': Stay away from me, you numbskulls! I got a new army now. An army that I can be proud of! One that wins! An army I... gets tranquilized again Not again. *'Skarr': Sometimes, he can be so melodramatic. *'Ghastly': Good thing the chief's back safe with us. *'Hector': Ah! Oooh, you idiots! You've ruined everything! Take me back, you dolts! I was the King of the Forest! Take me back! Category:Evil Con Carne transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts